HIS BEST-FRIEND, HIS BROTHER, HIS LIFE
by rockstarr4evamore
Summary: Kili comes home from hunting scared Fili, thorin and Bilbo are worried. could be a T or K rating not actually sure u tell me :) please don't be too harsh only second fic


**HIS BEST-FRIEND, HIS BROTHER, HIS LIFE**

The gates to Erebor slammed open and in walked the youngest heir to the throne of Durin. Thorin was currently in his study when he heard his nephew arrive after only an hour of hunting. Usually Kili would be out there till night fall and he would have to send Fili to go get his younger brother. He went to go check, but Bilbo poked his head in and told him he will go see if Kili is fine, Thorin chuckled and gave his consort a kiss.

"What would I do without you Bilbo Baggins" he smiled as Bilbo blushed, but still responded with the same witty reply.

"Aule help us if that day ever occurs" Bilbo smirked at the half-hearted glare Thorin tried to bestow upon him and left to go check on Kili, but not before Thorin smacked him on the butt and he left with a little squeak.

Of course Bilbo knew Thorin would follow him he wouldn't be comforted until he knew his kin was safe, so they just walked hand in hand until they got to the main hall and saw a figure cloaked and hood up March in. They both knew it was Kili instantly by the cloak and they also realised that something was wrong Kili was normally bouncing off the walls with a large grin, but this time he looked absolutely defeated.

By this time Fili had come out as well wondering what the loud noise was, as soon as he saw his brother's slumped form he went to rush over there. But before he could make it Bilbo was there and Fili knew the hobbit was in trouble, because you see an angry Kili is a little frightening and slightly adorable, but a scared Kili was jumpy and would only respond to his brother as they learned when Kili had kicked Thorin in the gut because he tried to tell him there was no monsters under his bed. But he wouldn't listen not to anyone only Fili so his first thought was to get Bilbo the fuck out of there. He saw as Bilbo reached out to comfort Kili and he yelled.

"Bilbo Watch Out!

Thorin must have known the same thing because just as he got Bilbo out of the way Kili had his bow drawn and aimed at Bilbo, the poor hobbit looked close to tears as he thought about what he could have done wrong and why Kili was so intent on keeping his face hidden.

Thorin didn't quite help the situation when he yelled at Kili telling him to never ever raise anything in anger to Bilbo again or the punishment would be excruciating. Fili knew something bad had happened to his brother to actually turn his bow on Thorin, who looked about ready to give Kili a hiding.

Fili Jumped in front of his brother and turned a glare on his uncle and said.

"You idiot look at him he is scared and you know he will only listen to me when he is like this scared and dangerous" Fili lowered his voice when he saw Thorin looking every bit shameful.

"I apologise uncle you are just trying to protect your one and Bilbo didn't know, but I need you both to leave right now or he will be distracted and think you're going to hurt me and that would be worse for everyone don't you think" His uncle sighed knowing he was right and took Bilbo with him as he fretted over his nephew he had never ever turned a weapon onto a loved one. Thorn's expression grew dark as he thought of the little group of 3 dwarfs who threatened him the other week. He would just have to wait until Fili could get him back to normal and explain what happened then he would find whoever had done this and make them pay.

Back in the main hall Fili had gotten Kili to walk back with him to their rooms. When he got them inside he sat Kili on his bed and went to remove Kili's cloak, but Kili wouldn't let him.

"Don't! Please you will think me weak if you see me" Kili cried and Fili looked at his younger brother and said with the utmost conviction to his voice.

"Never Kili Never you are the strongest dwarf I know in mind body and spirit" it earned him a sniffled really and Fili just smiled as his brother removed his cloak, but faced away from him. When Kili turned back to his brother Fili nearly wanted to go get uncle and find the monster that did this to his brother, but he knew he had to approach this very carefully. He took in his brother's appearance his hair was matted with blood and he had bruises all across his face and a broken nose. Though all of these would have been enough to send Fili into a fit of rage that wasn't what did it, the missing beard was what pushed him over the edge. He marched over to his brother who was finally looking better. Of course Fili thought his brother when frightened only stayed as such before he was fine or well looking for revenge such as now. Fili then noticed the guilt that took place as Kili thought back to what happened and how he drew a weapon on Bilbo and uncle.

As if reading his thought's Fili sat down beside Kili as he started sobbing things like how Bilbo and uncle will hate him. Fili sat there murmuring comforting words till Kili's sobs died down, they heard a knock at the door and Kili quickly hid in his cloak. He heard Fili open the door then close it and ask if uncle and Bilbo could come in Kili quickly nodded yes trying to make up for his wrongs. He looked up slightly as Bilbo and Thorin walked closer warily, he forgot about his face when he ripped his cloak of and started crying and begging them to forgive him and that he would never mean to cause them harm.

When he looked up both their faces were contorted with rage and he thought maybe if he pleads enough he wouldn't get banished and would still get to see Fili. As Kili went to open his mouth to do just that his uncle lifted him into a strong embrace and he felt Bilbo's small arms curl around his waist as well. When they pulled away he looked at them stunned until he realised they had seen his face and he quickly tried to hide again.

Before he could his uncle grabbed him by the shoulders and with a firm voice laced with anger asked.

"First off don't ever think I could hate you especially when you had to go through such an ordeal, and secondly who did this to you" though his uncle seemed calm he could see the flames in his blue eyes.

Kili told him it was Rogin, Sagin and Oagin the three dwarfs who had threatened Thorin earlier in the week much older than Kili. Fili and Thorin left to find them and told Bilbo to stay even though the hobbit was out for blood after what happened to the prince. Thorin told him Kili needed to be consoled that Bilbo didn't hate and instantly the door was shut and Bilbo had gone to talk to Kili.

When Thorin returned much later with Fili they saw Bilbo sitting with Kili in his arms asleep with a large tomb they had obviously been reading. Fili gently laid his battered brother beside him and held on to him while Thorin carried Bilbo to their chambers.

Kili would later ask Fili what happened to the brother's and Fili would always answer with the same comment that they would never lay a hand on Kili again. Because Kili was his brother and while that title stood true he would never let anyone hurt his brother again.

His Best-Friend, His Brother, His life


End file.
